The 25th Annual Hunger Games: A Terrible Mind
by SymphonicInsanity
Summary: SYOT/SYOC. The time for the first Quarter Quell has come. Tributes have been so "graciously offered" a chance to redeem their family blood. Yet, in an arena where inanimate objects act as if bloodthirsty, doors move around and appear out of nowhere, and the dead are seemingly reunited with the living, these 24 tributes will have to worry about more than just each other...


"_And now for our special announcement: the time has come to announce the beginning of Panem's 25__th__ annual Hunger Games!" _Nero Hartman grins at the television screen, his golden eyes going wild with a mad sort of excitement. A few feet away, I hear Coriolanus Snow scoffing. Probably unsatisfied with the rookie Hunger Games host, I'm guessing.

The Snow family of five stand in front of me, on a raised platform overlooking the Capitol in all its glory. Their backs are shadowed from the hundreds of lights shining on them, filming them for national broadcast. I try not to squint, wondering if anybody will notice me, standing still in the background. Nobody ever does.

I hear Octavian Snow clear his deep throat. He is short and stout, standing next to his taller 26-year-old son. His voice rings out loudly, amplified to reach the ears of every citizen in the nation.

"Citizens." He speaks in a deep voice. For a moment, I feel the entire country go quiet, listening to what their almighty president is about to announce.

"This year is a special year for our annual games. Due to this being the 25th anniversary, we shall make this year quite more interesting." I want to shudder at what he could possibly mean by "interesting." For once, the missing feeling in my mouth gives me a sense of relief. Avoxes are not allowed to participate in these terrible games of bloodshed. Thank god.

"To give our citizens a chance of redemption, this year's tributes will only be those who have had a loved one die in the games prior. Not only do these fortunate citizens have a chance to great fame and fortune, but now they also are able to restore honor in the name of those fallen years before. They will achieve greatness, where those who fell could not." I feel my eyes widen a bit, processing the horribleness of what President Snow has just announced.

"And with that, I am pleased to begin Panem's first Quarter Quell!"

* * *

**Welcome to our first ever SYOT! This is a collaboration between me, SymphonicInsanity, and my sister, calamity11. We are accepting 16 tributes into our story (8 will be predetermined bloodbath characters).**

**Guidelines:**

**_READ THESE_. WE CAN TELL WHEN YOU GUYS DONT READ THESE RULES, JUST SAYING...**

- _Your character must be related to a dead tribute from a previous Hunger Games!_

- Two characters (max) may be submitted per person. This rule may be altered depending on how many submissions we get.

- Please think about the nature of the games when you design your tributes, think about what would be realistic or natural.

**- PLEASE SEND YOUR TRIBUTE VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE, NOT REVIEW.** If you send your character through the review system, we risk this story being taken down. Any characters sent through reviews will not be accepted, period.

- We are accepting 16 tributes: 8 girls, 8 boys. The other eight are predetermined bloodbath tributes.

- There is a chance your character may not be accepted, or may possibly be moved (district is changed). While we would like to accept as many as possible, keep in mind that the spots may fill up quickly.

- Please review this story when the chapters are released, especially if your character is in the story. You don't necessarily have to review every chapter, but if we feel as if someone has just dropped off their character and isn't really following the story, that character is likely to be eliminated quicker. In addition:

**- Each review is worth a sponsor point.** Your character can also earn sponsor points from their actions in the game. Here is the system:

**Clothing: **3 points

**Supplies: **2 - 5 points

**Food: **3 - 4 points

**Medicine: **7+ points

**Weaponry: **5 - 9 points

**Arena Cheats/Hints:** 10 points

**Special Requests: **10 points (Note: Must be approved first. PM us for questions.)

PM us the thing you want, and we'll give you the specific price for said thing.

- While we do want to keep this fairly interactive, romances/alliances are up to us. Sorry.

- Deadline is August 25th, 2013. Nobody will technically be accepted until the day after. The number of submissions for district character will be recorded below, so please refer to that before you send in a character.

- If you have read all of these rules, please put "A common man is a common cold" at the end of your submission.

* * *

**Character Form:**

**Basics:**

Full Name:

Age:

District:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eyes:

Build:

Skin Tone:

Height:

How they appear to others:

Is your character fit?:

**Personality: **

Overall Summary:

Four Major Traits:

Three Flaws:

Enjoys:

Is annoyed by:

Is your character brave? (No, I don't mean brave by standing up to bullies. Brave as in would they be willing to kill someone without hesitation?):

Is your character struggling with something about themselves?:

Does your character have any sort of confidence? If so, about what? (Or are they just generally confident?):

Is your character mentally strong?:

Does your character fir in well with others?:

Anything else?(In general):

**Arena Specific Questions:**

Volunteered?:

Who is your character's dead relative? (ex. Father, sister, aunt, grandmother, etc.) How strong was their bond with your character?:

How did your character react to their death?:

Name your character's fondest memory:

Skills:

What person is closest/most precious to your tribute?:

Family/Friends at home:

Pick a name at random (choosing from the names Stanley, Alice, Joan, Charlie, Henry, Samuel, Elizabeth, Edward, Marjorie and Patricia.)?:

Summary of History/Background (Encouraged, but optional):

* * *

**District Openings:**

District One (Luxury Items) Male: 1 Submission

District One (Luxury Items) Female:

District Two (Masonry) Male:

District Two (Masonry) Female:

District Three (Technology) Male (BLOODBATH)

District Three (Technology) Female:

District Four (Fishing) Male:

District Four (Fishing) Female: 3 Submissions

District Five (Electricity) Male (BLOODBATH)

District Five (Electricity) Female: 1 Submission

District Six (Transportation) Male (BLOODBATH)

District Six (Transportation) Female (BLOODBATH)

District Seven (Lumber) Male:

District Seven (Lumber) Female (BLOODBATH)

District Eight (Textiles) Male:

District Eight (Textiles) Female:

District Nine (Grains) Male:

District Nine (Grains) Female (BLOODBATH)

District Ten (Livestock) Male (BLOODBATH)

District Ten (Livestock) Female: 2 Submissions

District Eleven (Agriculture) Male:

District Eleven (Agriculture) Female:

District Twelve (Mining) Male: 1 Submission

District Twelve (Mining) Female (BLOODBATH)

_Have fun! - Lucy and Candice (You can contact me at SymphonicInsanity, or Candice at calamity11)._


End file.
